One Eye Open
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Don't you trust me anymore? Trust me with the secrets you hold? The things you do? Why cut a little deeper? Why play a little harder? Why drink a little more? Why not speak a little more? Why do you hide it? Why do you push me away? Don't you love me?
1. Chapter 1

I am officially stupid. I'm going to write _three_ stories at a time? Anywho, this story has been in my head for a while, slowly building itself into a story past my own comprehension. It's a sad emo story . Don't read if you don't like those kind of stories. Otherwise…Enjoy :D

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 1

Problematic

* * *

.:Sora's POV:.

Me, Riku, Hayner, and Roxas all entered the office. The mental institution's office. Why were we here? To get help for our girlfriends.

"How may I help you boys?" Asked Doctor Axel Lea.

"….."

"Well, one of you needs to start," said Doctor Larxene Lea.

"Our girlfriends…They all have some type of mental defect. We were hoping you could…fix them?" asked Roxas.

"Well, what are their problems?" asked Doctor Axel.

"Well, Namine, my girlfriend, has some deep emotional fear and she constantly abuses herself, lashing out in anger on her own body. I don't know why, but she enjoys it," Roxas said.

"My girlfriend, Xion, uses drugs constantly. It was just drinking at first, but it grew to smoking, ecstasy, cocaine. I'm worried," Riku said.

"Olette, my girl, she…She…" Hayner mumbled, unable to finish the sentence.

"I'll finish for him. She was recently raped by numerous people. Now she won't talk or do anything with anyone. Even Hayner," I told them.

"Alright…But you only named three people. What about the fourth?" Doctor Larxene asked.

"Kairi, my girlfriend, she… She abuses herself in a different way then Namine. She does it constantly, and always ask me to…_help _her with it. I don't want to and I know something's wrong. Something she won't tell me about."

"Oh…Um… Look boy's we can help your girlfriends if you're willing to allow them to stay here, pay a fee of 1K a month each and help them through this. I know this may seem like a lot but-" Doctor Axel was cut off

"We'll do it," we said simultaneously.

"Ok, they'll have their parents signatures?" asked Doctor Larxene.

"Already have them," I said, handing them 4 filled out applications each with a 6K check attached for the first 6 months.

"Ok…You came prepared. I'll tell you about how we treat our patients. We place them in certain _levels_ upon arrival. We look at their situation and place them in rooms, one room a person of course, and put them there for solitary confinement. When we believe they are ready to interact with others, we allow them level 1. Level 2 is school time and the ability to go home on holidays. Level 3 is the ability to go to places with the others in their ward when allowed. Level 4 is rehabilitation, which is them spending time with their loved ones during the day and coming back at night. Level 5 is getting them ready to be let out. Level 6 is freedom!" Doctor Axel explained.

"Of course, it will all take a different amount of time and if they are willing to let us help them or not," Doctor Larxene said.

"Also, you will be able to visit them once they earn level 1. It's strangely the hardest level to achieve." Doctor Axel said.

"When can we bring them in?" Roxas asked.

"Now," Doctor Axel said smiling.

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

"Mmmmmmm…" I softly moaned.

I was rubbing myself all over my body in the bathtub. I was getting ready for another crazy night out.

_I hope Sora says yes today. That would be fun!_

I heard a loud bang and almost jumped out of the tub.

"Kairi! Come down stairs please!" my mom yelled.

"In a minute!"

I continued to rub myself until I climaxed,

"Ohhh!" I softly yelled. **(A/N Sorry if that made no sense.)**

My bathroom door opened revealing Sora.

"Kairi… Why are you doing this again?" Sora softly asked.

"Care to join me?" I asked back.

"Kairi. No. Look, you need to fix this problem of yours."

"It's not a problem! I'm just a curious teenage girl!" I pouted.

He grabbed me and wrapped me in a towel.

"Please Kairi. Please."

"_Please stop! Please" I yelled, crying._

"Ahhhhhh!"

I collapsed.

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

I cut a little deeper this time. I liked this feeling. It reminded me of… of… Well, I can't remember, but it reminded me of something good. Roxas walked in and ran at me and grabbed the knife.

"Don't do that!" he yelled on the verge of tears.

He began cradling me in his arms.

"Roxas…You know I like it," I told him.

"But its so painful watching you do this day after day…"

He grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around my wrist, where I had just cut.

"Namine, ma and your parents found you, Kairi, Olette, and Xion help. You're going there today," he told me.

"What? Roxas! You promised!" I screamed at him.

"I know, but I can't stand to stare at you when you do something like this. You need help," He told me.

"I don't! I don't!"

"I'm sorry Namine.."

He hit me on the back of my head and I was knocked out.

* * *

.:Xion's POV:.

I took out my joint when Riku walked in.

"Care to join me?" I asked him.

"Xion. We're going somewhere. Pack some clothes in a bag," He told me.

"Oh! Where?" I asked eagerly.

"It's a surprise," He said smiling, but the smile was so sad..

"Whats wrong Riku?" I asked him.

"Sorry Xion," He said.

He hit me and I was on the floor in two seconds.

* * *

.:Olette's POV:.

I looked at my picture book, which was filled with all the good times all my friends used to spend together. I was crying.

_They don't want me anymore…_

My door opened to reveal Hayner with a small suitcase. He started to go through my drawers.

"Olette we're going to get someone to help you. You haven't spoken in six months. I'm worried," he said.

I just stared at him blankly. After a few minutes, he finished packing for me.

"Wait here," he told me.

I waited a few minutes, looking at the old picture book, thinking of all the good times we had. I was crying again. I felt someone put their arms around my body.

"Please don't cry Olette. You know I hate it when you do," he said.

I just kept crying.

He picked me up bridal style and gave me a kiss. He then started walking me to his car. He placed me in the passengers seat. He got in and started driving.

"Want something to drink?' he asked me holding out a cup with water.

I took it and drank it down. I few minutes later, I was feeling really tired…

* * *

Sorry if some of it seemed violent. I'm trying to emphasize a certain sadness in the story. Hope you guys read and enjoy the following chapters!

-an1995616


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Into the wonderful and wacky world we call chapter two! Enjoy! I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its related affiliates.

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 2

Let's Start

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

After all of us had woken up inside a mental institution (Crazy, Right?) we were taken to an office. Me, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Hayner, Olette, Xion, and Riku. We were all going to go through some type of questioning from what I knew.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands Mental Institution!" said a man that was too happy for a morning.

"You're going to be undergoing a process I like to call, fixing!" He said.

"Stop yelling Axel! Patients are sleeping!" yelled another voice.

"Says who?" Said the man called Axel

"Me!" said a girl as she kicked him in the face anime style.

"Damn it Larxene! I don't want to end up in my own hospital as a patient!" Axel yelled.

"Then stop yelling!" yelled Larxene.

"Both of you! Quite!" yelled another doctor. "Good. Now that that's over, allow me to introduce us. This is Axel, Larxene, and I'm Zexion. We are going to be your main psychiatrists during your stay here."

"Psychiatrists?" I yelled. "Why! I'm not crazy!"

"You will see soon enough. The boys have each explained your individual problems to us, and have brought you here for treatment," Zexion said.

"They what? Sora!" I yelled.

"Kairi, you need help. You know that," he said.

"No I don't!"

"Kairi! You use your body for pleasure every single day! You don't tell me why, you don't stop, and you do it like it's a drug!"

"Enough," said a new voice.

"Sir," the three doctors said.

"All four of you girls have a different problem. Kairi is a sex addict, Xion is a drug addict, Namine has pain and pleasure mixed up, and Olette is mute." Said the man.

"Who do you think you are, thinking you know everything?" I yelled at him.

"My name is Luxord. I am the chief psychiatrist here. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said.

"So um.. What will you do exactly?" Xion asked.

"I'm going to explain. You will each start with daily meetings with one of us. Other than those meetings you will be confined in your room with nothing to do but read, and think. Approved literature only of course. Once you have completed that phase, and we believe you are ready for Level One, then you will be given the permission to attend lunch in the cafeteria and Sunday church service with a volunteering priest. If you have completed that phase, then you will be given Level Three, which allows you access to the Recreation Center, where you can "hang out" with friends, play games, and watch approved TV. After that, Level Four gives you access to the outside world, where you can go home for the weekends. Level Five is very different. You will be prepared for re-entry into the outside world. Level Six is complete freedom! Although you will have monthly check-ups." He explained.

"What about school? And letting our boyfriends and family visit?" I asked.

"They can visit at Level One and you begin school at Level Two. The school is in here of course."

"Alright! Now that that's over, lets have the boys leave until you reach Level One!" Axel said.

"What?" Me and Xion screamed.

"Don't worry. I'll give you some time to say good-bye. In fact, lets do this. Each of you will go to your respective rooms with your little lover and meet with your appointed psychiatrist, which will be one of us," Luxord said.

"Namine and Roxas, room 12. Sora and Kairi, room 13. Olette and Hayner, room 14. Riku and Xion, room 16. Lets go people." Axel said.

* * *

.:Roxas's POV:.

Me and Namine held hands as we moved towards Room 12. I was scared at leaving her, yet excited she would finally be rid of this problem. We entered the room and waited for Namine's psychiatrist to enter.

"Hello their! I'll be your psychiatrist!" said a happy Axel.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, and Hello to your young lady. I here you abuse yourself. Anything you want to say about it?" he asked.

Namine stood their blankly.

"This could be a long six months… Anyway, Roxas explain to me when, how, and why she did this."

"I don't know when. She usually uses whatever can be used as a weapon, from knives to belts. She uses the belts to whip herself. I also don't know why," I told him.

"Ok. Belts, Knives, no knowledge of when she started and why. Anything that could have traumatized her in the past?" Axel asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you have anything to say?" he asked Namine.

She just looked at her legs.

"I…Like…it," she said. She started crying. I grabbed her and held her in my arms and set her on my lap so she could rest.

"Ok. That is probably all you'll say for now. Let's continue this when Roxas has left the building. Say your goodbyes."

I looked at Namine and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"See you later, Namine," I said, smiling as bright as I could.

She slowly let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I'll get…Better."

"That's great. I'll help you the whole way."

* * *

.:Sora's POV:.

Me and Kairi walked down the hallways to room 13. She was clinging onto me like she was afraid of something. We entered the room and sat on two chairs. Doctor Larxene walked in.

"I'm going to be your psychiatrist. We'll work on your sex addiction, which is actually a type of obsessive compulsive order, or OBC. It happens when something happens that forces your brain to use your body compulsively for pleasure. The cause usually lies behind genetic defect or an event of your life. We checked your family files and you have no known genetic defects so that has been taken out of account. We believe the cause to lie behind an event in your life.

"_Get off of me! Get off!" I said crying._

"_Hehe…Nope" said a gruff man._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Kairi out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" I yelled. I jumped over and grabbed Kairi who in some state of shock.

"Kairi! Snap out of it!" I yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Kairi!"

Out of nowhere, Larxene came with a needle and quickly injected it into Kairi. A few seconds later, she was out cold.

"Sedative. That most likely happened out of some cranial response to something I said. Did something happen in her past that you can remember?" Doctor Larxene asked.

"No. I don't know. She can scream like this at random too. It happened when she was in the bathtub and I told her we were getting help."

"You were taking a bath with her?"

"No! I went in there to get her, but she was using herself, so I stopped her. Then I said we were going to get help after wrapping her in a towel, and she screamed out of nowhere. It wasn't the first time its happened," I told her.

"Well, I'm going to get some people to take her to her room. You'll have to leave without a goodbye. I'm sorry."

I looked at Kairi and bent down. I gave her a kiss on the lips and said something in her ear.

"Good Luck. I love you."

* * *

.:Xion's POV:.

Me and Riku had just reached room 16 when our psychiatrist, Zexion came in.

"Xion. Drug addict. Female. 16. Love interests include Riku and family. Addicted to crack, marijuana, meth, and alcohol. Source is unknown." He said monotonously.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a drug addict. The treatment plan for you is to give you no drugs, and make sure you get through withdrawal safely. This is an intervention for you Xion."

"I don't want one!" I yelled.

"Xion! You need it! You're addicted!" Riku said.

"No I don't! I was doing fine until you came along! In fact, if you hadn't come along, I wouldn't be here! Some shut up!"

"Don't you get you need an intervention?"

"I don't need one and I don't need you! Get out of my life Riku Kagetora! Get out!"

He looked at me shocked. Then he left.

"Xion. Love interests. None." Zexion said, changing the form on the table.

* * *

.:Luxords POV:. **(A/N My first try at a gamblers POV xD!)**

I walked into the room to see a sullen young damsel and a blonde boy, holding hands as if they were about to receive bad news.

"Don't look so glum. You're not going to die in here." I said.

They both just stared at me.

"Don't joke about that man," Said the boy named Hayner.

"Alright then," I said chuckling. "Look, Olette, we know your problem isn't an actual mental disorder. Its more like a choice you chose that developed in you not being able to speak. Can you still speak now?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"As I though. We think your muteness is caused by a shocking event in your life. Would you care to explain.

She developed a look of horror in her eyes and then began crying.

"Well that proves that its an event. This will be listed as a severe event. Also, we checked on your vocal chords while you were unconscious. It seems that if you do not regain the ability to talk normally within one year, your vocal chords will deteriorate to the point where you can't talk at all. So we will need to work quickly."

"I'll help her the whole way. I just don't want her near anyone that could harm her. I don't know the details of what happened six months ago, but someone harmed her. That's all I know." Hayner said.

"Well, we do know the details but I'll leave it to her to tell me what happened from her point of view."

"Alright."

The boy looked at Olette and grabbed her hard and squeezed her. She set herself onto his chest and wept softly, as he spoke softly into her ear. She eventually let go and turned away from him.

The look in her eyes said that he hated her, yet the boys eyes said he loved her. She was in social, emotional, and physical denial.

She would be the hardest case of them all.

* * *

My biggest chapter to boot. I feel proud of myself! So… How was it? Thanks to Smileydomino and Harukoshie for being the first reviewers of this story! I feel proud to know that I have constant readers! Thanks you!

-an1995616


	3. Chapter 3

Behold! Another chapter has arrived from my Dell computer, located within the US of A! But hold on! I have a message for my dear readers! Read my other stories! You will like them! They have a few errors for the first few chapters, but once you get to about chapter 4, they get a whole lot better. I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its related affiliates.

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 3

Song of Solitude

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

One week. That was our beginning sentence inside this medical center. One week alone, in our rooms, with only books and the ability to cry ourselves to sleep at night. I only saw Axel, my psychiatrist, who, while nice, only checked on me during meal times and once before I go to bed. All he really does is talk to me, always asking me questions about my personal life. He never tried to start a casual conversation with me.

I'm lonely.

"Namine? How was today?" Axel asked.

"F-fine," I replied quietly.

"*Sigh* Look Namine, we haven't made any progress since your first day. All I want to know is why you abused yourself. Even if you won't outright say why, give me a hint! I'll guess if I have to! We aren't here to hurt you! We're here to keep you from hurting yourself. *Sigh* Namine. You've been in here for one week. During this whole week, all you did was either stare at your food, read a random book, or sit quietly in bed. We need to end this. That's why I have this with me."

He pulled out a file labeled case 23. To a normal person, this might have looked like a file for some criminal, but I knew exactly what it was. It was the file to a certain criminal. Ayanami Ritsuko. My father.

"We don't usually use these drastic measures, but if a patient is unwilling to cooperate, then we take out files that may have something to do with their problem. Namine, from what I read in here, you were taught by your father that pain was the only way to please Satan, the only way you would end up in hell and still live a good life."

"You're like this because of your crazy, Satanist, father, and that's not all. He killed your mother. You live with your uncle and aunt, who are agnostic. It took a week of looking, but I think I found the cause of your abuse. Now how do we fix it?"

I had a look of absolute shock on my face. I stared at the file in his hands. I slowly took it from him and threw it out the window.

"I'll forget about it," I said.

"Forgetting about something does not fix it," he replied.

"I don't need to fix myself! I'm perfectly fine! I hurt myself because it's what I was taught to do! It's the only way to atone for sins I've committed, sins I may commit! I don't need anyone's help in fixing a sin!" I yelled.

He smirked a little. He started out the door and looked back at me.

"Welcome to Level One, Namine Ritsuko."

* * *

.:Xion's POV:.

I've been holed up in this stupid room for a week! I've been having headaches, stomachaches, migraines, random signs of dizziness, and talking like I'm half drunk.

This is withdrawal.

The only person that talks with me is my psychiatrist, Zexion. He only comes in for exactly one hour, at each meal, and one more half hour before I go to bed. All he talks about is the danger of drugs, and how my withdrawal will better my life.

So why am I barfing over a toilet about every other hour? He walked in as I was laying on my bed and threw something at me. It was a folder, with a bunch of people in it, and a newspaper blurb.

"The man supplying you with your drugs has been caught. He ratted out all the buyers and now they are all in jail. Except of course, you. Had you not come in a day later, you would be in jail instead of being rehabilitated. How do you feel about that?" he said.

I just stared at it. Vanitas Tatsu, a mass drug dealer on Destiny Islands, had been caught, red handed selling drugs to a bunch of teens. He was sentenced to 20 years in prison, and the others were sentenced to two years. They mentioned me, but also said that I had barely used them and got rehabilitation.

"Your outside reputation has been destroyed. The trust your friends had in you has been destroyed. The reputation of your parents have been destroyed. Xion, this is what happens when you become addicted to things, be it sex, pain, or drugs. You will always destroy something in the process."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for this to happen!" I yelled.

"But it did."

"But I don't want it to happen! Please! Let me out!" I yelled at him. "I need to fix this!"

"Xion, that is not possible in your current state."

I rushed past him and tried to run out the door, but the "bookworm" had somehow appeared in front of me and pulled me over his shoulder.

"Welcome to Level One Xion."

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

These people were smart. They had put cameras into all parts of my room, so that if I touched myself in an inappropriate way, someone would run really fast to my room, (Mostly Larxene, my psychiatrist) and stop me immediately. I figured this out around the third day I was _stuck in this room_, and decided to not even try anymore. Of course that didn't stop me from doing it real quietly under the covers of my bed at night. I was doing it at this instant.

"Mmmmmm…" I softly moaned.

The door burst open, and Larxene attacked me pulling my hands away from my "special spot". **(A/N Please understand I'm trying to keep this at a T rating, and with Kairi's problem, its hard…) **

"Kairi! We went over this!" she yelled.

"Get off of me!" I replied.

She got off then pulled something out from her bag she had with her. She had a folder and handcuffs. _Handcuffs?_

She immediately put me into a submission hold and handcuffed my hands together.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"To make sure you can't touch yourself at night, I'm going to handcuff you before you go to bed each and every night, until I can trust you."

"What?"

"Now, on to more important matters. Since you won't tell me why you do this, I took it upon myself to research your past. You thought you could hide it, but you couldn't."

She handed me the file which included my green card, my adoption papers, and my country of birth. She had figured it all out.

"Kairi Nguyen. Immigrated from Vietnam, adopted by Cloud and Tifa Strife. You were found on the street, trying to sell yourself for money at the age of 10. They bought you, and then adopted you, giving you the promise of a better life on Destiny Islands. You did have a better life, but you continued to do this to yourself because it was all that you could do to make yourself happy. You. Are. Depressed."

I couldn't believe it. She was like a spy. She figured out my whole goddamn life and pushed it in my face when I was weakest. She. Is. A. Bitch.

"So what?" I yelled.

"So, we are going to make sure you find a way to make yourself happy, without resorting to this!" she exclaimed.

I burst into tears. She had figured it all out, and was going to put me through it again. She had my whole life figured out. In her eyes, I was a whore. I filthy, little whore! She only looked at me with an expression of sadness in her eyes.

"Kairi. Welcome to Level One," she said, obviously trying to cheer me up.

At least I wouldn't be stuck in this room.

* * *

.:Olette's POV:.

I had been stuck in this room for a whole week, with the only thing going through my mind was to just rot in here. Luxord came in here during my meal times, and once before I slept. He had gotten me a whiteboard, so I could write my responses to his questions, instead of staring at him blankly. That's me. Too scared to even raise my voice higher than the little squeaks I gave when I was worried.

"Hello Olette. How has it been," Luxord said as he came in with my dinner. It consisted of Chicken, rice, mashed potatoes, and green beans. The drink was some chocolate milk. All my favorite foods.

"I figured this out from your friend, Hayner. In fact, he sent it in, hoping you would talk a little more about your problem."

I gave a small smile. Hayner was always the better cook in our group of friends.

"There we go. It seems I've broken through one of your defenses."

I wrote down 'Thank You' onto the white board.

"Your welcome. Olette, we have made some progress in your dilemma, so I am willing to make a deal with you. If you speak one word to me I will grant you Level One. How does that sound? It doesn't have to be a certain word. It can be any word, such as one you can pronounce. If you can, I will call up Hayner, right away, and he will come to pay you a short visit. How does that sound?" he asked.

I wanted so badly to see Hayner. I wanted to see my mom, dad, sister. I wanted to see everyone! But one thing stood I my way. I couldn't talk. It would go against the promise I made years ago.

I wrote down, blurry eyed, 'Sorry.'.

"I see. That's a shame really. I'll pick up the tray once you have finished it. You have all the time in the world to talk though. It doesn't matter that you promised to not speak another word, ever since the day you back talked to the boy who attacked you and took you to his gangs hideout. I'm sorry, really."

I stared at him when he said this. He knew everything that had happened to me exactly.

I watched as he walked out the door.

* * *

OMG. Olette is the only one NOT to get Level One! I'm so sorry you Olette x Hayner Lovers! I'll make up for it by giving you a very special ending for them! NOT! HAHAH! Deal with it NARBS XD!

-an1995616


	4. Chapter 4

We continue on to another chapter! Yay! I hope you're all excited! If not, leave.

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 4

Once Again

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

Walking into the cafeteria, I noticed that I wasn't the only one in our little group to reach Level One.

"Namine! Over here!" Yelled an excited Kairi.

"Hi Namine!" Yelled Xion.

I literally ran over there, putting down my lunch tray, and hugged them tightly.

"I've missed you guys!" I said, on the verge of tears.

"We missed you too!" they replied.

I looked around and noticed about 6 other people in the area. The cafeteria was relatively small, which was understandable, this being a mental hospital, and there weren't a lot of people on Destiny Islands with mental defects. This place was relatively peaceful.

"Say, Namine, have you seen Olette?" Kairi asked.

"Actually, No," I replied.

"Don't tell me she's still holed up in there. She's been through so much, and we haven't talked in so long. I feel bad," Xion said.

She was right. The only one who hung out with her a lot was Pence and Hayner. We tended to ignore her since the incident, which probably made her feel bad. She was hurt.

"You're right…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry! When she comes out to eat, we'll welcome her again! And apologize!" Kairi exclaimed gleefully.

* * *

.:Sora's POV:.

"Guys! Guys! I got some good news!" I yelled to Roxas, Riku, and Hayner.

"We know! They got to Level One! We're going to visit them soon!" Roxas replied.

"I can't wait to see Kairi!" I exclaimed gleefully.

"Well..Um..Guys, I had a problem with Xion. Could you talk with her with me?" Riku asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She's really mad I brought her in to the hospital, so I don't think she likes me anymore," He said.

"Nonsense! Just go in and apologize! She knows why she's there!" Roxas said.

"Alright. Only if one of you goes with me!"

"Alright, I will!" Hayner said. "Only after I see Olette!"

* * *

.:Olette's POV:.

Luxord walked into my room with my normal lunch.

"Your friends seem to be having fun in the Cafeteria," he said.

I stared at him.

"Here's your lunch. You know it's not too late to say something. I hear Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Hayner, are coming to visit you guys. He would be devastated to know everyone but his Olette got to Level One," he said with a smile.

He had played a trump card, and now I had to play a card. He wasn't rehabilitated for gambling for nothing. That was, of course, a long time ago.

I looked at the ground and ran through my thoughts. Was it really worth it to break my promise just to see someone? Was I ready to even talk again? I looked at my trembling hands, my heart beating at the breaking point. I didn't want to take any chances again, but someone wanted to hear my voice. Even after I hid it away. I slowly opened my mouth and tried to say something.

"O-keh-a-y," I said, my voice cracking constantly as I said it.

"Just like I thought. Your voice hasn't been used in a while. You need time to rebuild your speaking skills. I can tell him to visit tomorrow so we can help you talk with him, instead of giving him strange looks," Luxord suggested.

I shook my head. I wrote down that I wanted to see him today.

"Alright then. Welcome to Level One Olette."

* * *

.:Riku's POV:.

A lot was going through my mind as I tried to think of something to say to her. I was waiting in Zexion's office as he was getting her. Hayner was with me, to his dismay, as he heard Olette hadn't reached Level One yet.

"Sorry about Olette man. She'll come around soon enough," I said.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to see her so bad. She must be all alone in that room, with only the psychiatrist to talk to," he mumbled.

"She'll be alright," Zexion said as he entered. "I hear Luxord made a breakthrough with her."

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yes. In fact, why don't you leave us. I'll tell Luxord that you're here, and he'll let you see her in her room."

"Ok!" he said as he burst out of his chair. At around the same time, Xion came into the room.

"Riku!" she said as she rushed over to me. She hugged me tightly, and it took all I could to wrap my arms around her frail waist.

"I take it that you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes! Now turn around and talk to Zexy!" she said.

"Zexy? She gave you a nickname?" I said, trying to cover my exploding laughter.

"Yes, although I was not aware of it." He said eyeing her.

"Lets start. Xion has had a successful withdrawal from addictive drugs for one week. However, we have yet to witness a crash, as she was regurgitating many of the drugs from her system for the past week. She will have to stay here for the full six months to have a full recovery and withdrawal. We do not expect it to be easy. She may seem fine as of this moment, but her body is still withdrawing from her needs," Zexion explained.

"Ok. I'll pass it on to her parents," I said. I turned to Xion. "I'm going to miss you, you know. They won't let me stay very long."

"Its ok. I'll do my best!" she said.

I grabbed her tightly and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you soon!" I yelled going out the door. "I love you!"

* * *

.:Roxas's POV:.

I sat down with Namine inside Axel's office. I was to wait here for a bit as they had to pry Namine from a knife she found. It was horrible listening to that, but I knew that she was going through phases. As I sat here thinking this, a nurse came in.

"Roxas, sir? We are sorry to inform you, but Namine was able to inflict herself with the knife before we got it away from her. She is in a critical state. You should wait for her in the waiting room. She should be stabilized in a few hours. Please call her parents," she said.

This was the worst news I heard all year.

* * *

.:Sora's POV:.

I sat with Kairi in her room. She was handcuffed and her feet were tied as she was still trying to touch herself. She was also crying constantly.

"Kairi! Please tell me what's wrong!" I yelled.

"She found out about everything!" She yelled.

"About what?" I yelled.

"This," said Larxene as she walked in with a file.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No! Don't look at it! Please!" Kairi screamed. She was still crying.

"She's been crying like this since she came back from lunch. Xion left early, accidently leaving her cutting knife on the tray. Namine found it and something clicked in her head. She stabbed herself in the stomach before we could get it away from her. Kairi saw the blood and started screaming, as did a few of our patients," she explained.

"Kairi! Everything's going to be alright! Namine's going to be fine!" I yelled, holding her tightly.

She sniffled for a bit, then leaned on my chest.

"Please don't look at that," she whispered.

I threw it across the room, back at Larxene.

"You can tell me about it when you want to," I said.

* * *

.:Olette's POV:.

I sat in my room, waiting anxiously for Hayner and Luxord. I didn't know what to expect. Hayner to hate me like everyone else, or for him to be loving like he always was. I just didn't know.

"Olette!" yelled Hayner, as he latched himself to me. He was crying.

"You finally talked! Finally! I'm so glad!" he yelled, between tears and heavy breaths.

I looked down at him and hugged his head into my chest. I had put everyone through so much. Now it was my turn to help him. To love him.

"H-h-a-nr," I tried to whisper, as my voice cracked.

He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Olette."

* * *

YAY! So cutesy at the end! So dramatic in the middle! And you thought there problems had ended. Well, let me tell ya! They're just beginning :D

-an1995616


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to update two stories today! Count'em , two stories! Thank you to my little sister for finally coming up with a decent name for the story! Oh, and I won't be using POV marks anymore.

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 5

Stabbed in the Heart

* * *

When you look at it from my point of view, a stab in the stomach isn't enough. When you wish for something to happen as much as you can, it happens. That is the power of the human heart. If you wish it, it can come true. Only dead, will I found out what my true wish is. Only gone, can I discover what I truly desired. Only hated, can I see the world from a different perspective.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

Floating in the entry way to the hospital.

"Roxas sir, we are sorry to inform you, but Namine Ritsuko has died," said the nurse.

Roxas didn't do anything, but he said something that broke my heart.

"You promised you would get better. Is this your answer Namine?" he said softly. He was crying. "I thought you understood me. I thought you knew what was best. I thought you knew that there are people here who care about you. I don't want to deliver this to your parents. Please wake up. Please, please, please, please….."

I floated around the corner and saw Kairi and Xion crying. They found out from the Nurse. Sora and Riku were just holding them tightly.

I floated to Olette's room to find her on the ground crying heavily. Hayner was also on the ground with her, wrapping himself around her.

I remember that pose.

_Roxas and I were on the ground, wrapped around each other. He had just stopped me from stabbing myself in the heart._

"_Namine! Why?" he said._

"_What do you care?" I yelled._

"_Everything!"_

_If you think about it, it was the perfect answer._

So people did care about me. I was crying too now. I can't believe that I did this.

"Good bye everyone. I'm sorry," I whispered.

A person was in front of me. I assumed he was going to take me away.

"I believe in second chances," he said.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I woke up with a start.

I was alive.

* * *

*Couldn't Kill her off. Not for you Namixas fans! Story Break Time! :D*

* * *

We stared as Namine final woke up from her strange endeavor. She was frail, broken, but surprisingly healed. She had a new look in her eyes. Sad, yet determined. I decided that she had confronted her very fears, and survived.

"W-what now?" she whispered.

"Find out what you really want. 'Cause you don't want to die," was all I could say. She stood up and stared at me.

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into my chest. She was there.

And so was I.

*Yet another story break! :D*

I watched as they escorted Namine to her room. With Roxas in hand. I had a feeling that she resembled me in a way. She resembled everyone here, who think that the only solace is death. You find out that it isn't.

"Olette?" Hayner asked. "She's going to be ok. That's what the doctor said."

I wrote down 'I know' on my whiteboard.

Hayner suddenly pulled me in and whispered in my ear.

"Don't try that. You should know that people here understand you, and want to help you, be with you. You're the kind of person who always has someone waiting for them. The kind of person someone is excited to see. You need to understand that. I think Namine finally did. Will you?"

I looked at him. This was the deepest thing he had ever said to me. I couldn't help but grab him.

"O-o-k-eh," cracked my voice.

* * *

*Only a few more folks! :D*

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Namine had tried to kill herself. Namine! She was so sweet this afternoon. This is my fault. Mine! If only I hadn't forgotten that stupid knife! If only I did this! If only I did that! This is all my fault!

Riku was staring at me. I realized I was thinking with my mouth open. His first expression was shock, his second expression was weird. Sad, but comforting.

"Don't you ever think that!" he yelled. He was crying.

I was crying too.

Something about people hurting themselves makes you want to cry.

It's always good to cry with someone else who understands you.

* * *

*The second to last one! :D*

* * *

I laid on the bed, next to Sora.

"Will that ever happen to me?" I asked him.

"Of course not. You too strong for that. She was in a moment of weakness, a chance was there, and she took it," Sora said.

"Shouldn't you be saying good things to help me?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"You're frail enough. All I can do is make sure you know someone's waiting for you. 'Cause not everyone has someone waiting for them."

He was right. Why is he so strange?

I love him anyway.

And, luckily, he loves me. I hope Namine learned that people love her.

* * *

*Last one! :D*

* * *

Someone tried to kill themself today in the cafeteria. Of course, I was never allowed there. I was locked up here in the mental hospital, never getting a visitor. This was my prison, one that my parents set up.

I wonder how my twin is doing? Is he in here? Or is he living the good life?

I wonder if he even knows about me?

* * *

And so, a new character joins the race! Who is this mysterious person? What is he here for? When will my AP History homework be finished? The world may never know…

-an1995616


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you guys understood the story without POV marks. I'll do it for this, and only this, story though, since it can get kind of confusing. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 6

Revisit

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

You would think that my little journey would make me think harder about myself and how much people actually care about me.

You're wrong.

I continued to neglect, even when I didn't want to. I continued to hate, even when I didn't want to. I continued to beam my fake smile, even when I didn't want to. I was a face, covered by a mask, on top of a façade. Yes, I'm hopeless, yes, I'm a fool, but no, I won't give up.

'Cause if it's one thing I learned, is to keep my promises.

"Namine…" whispered a voice.

I turned around to see a new face, most likely a patient.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything?"

"I don't know."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

The last one sounded more solemn then the rest, so I decided he really didn't know anything. He looks nice enough though, so I'll trust him.

"Namine? Oh, it seems you've met Seifer," said an approaching Axel.

"Seifer? Is that your name?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

I stared at the boy, wondering what could be possibly wrong with him.

"He's been stricken with Amnesia. He should be out soon, as he sometimes gets his memory back, but when a certain trigger is pulled, this happens," Axel explained.

"What's the trigger?" I asked, holding the boys hand.

"Death."

I could only stare at the boy, knowing I was the cause of this turn of events for him.

* * *

.:Xion's POV:.

Zexion was right about something. I was way too happy when Riku had visited us. Now I know what withdrawal really felt like. I wanted to use the drugs so bad, I wanted to scream, I wanted to die. I was constantly changing moods, constantly changing, in hopes of the annoyance would let them hand me one drug.

It didn't work.

I was in my room, in an 'I want to die now…' mood, when Zexion came in.

"How have you been Xion?" he asked.

"I wanna die…" I said sadly.

"I bet in a few seconds you will want to yell it me you smartass."

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at him.

"See? You are experiencing mood swings, delusion, and need of the drugs. This is just a chance for you to change Xion. I suggest you take it."

"How many times have I heard this from you?" I asked.

"Enough that you still don't get it."

"It's not like you've ever felt this way!"

"Actually I have."

I was dumbstruck. Zexion? Fell this way? Was he depressed? On drugs?

"I was a patient here 15 years ago. My psychiatrist was Xigbar, who was also treated here, by psychiatrist of old, Vexen. I went through this exact same process that you did. That's why I work here. I don't like seeing other people go through what I did."

I stared at him. This wasn't expected. I thought he was a smart book worm, with an amazing life ahead of him, and here he was saying he used to do drugs like me.

"I know exactly what you're going through. Now allow me to help you through it."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the door.

"You've been accepted to Level Two. Today is your first day of Mental School."

* * *

.: Olette's POV:.

Now that I had finally spoken one word, Luxord insisted that I start a special class that would help me regain my voice. There was only one problem with that though. I didn't trust myself to talk to anyone but him and Hayner.

"Come now Olette," he said exasperated. "We are never going to get anywhere if you don't cooperate."

I wrote down 'Sorry' on my whiteboard, hoping he would understand what I meant.

"Yes I know what you mean, but you need to get over this. How about we play a game?"

Now, something went through my mind is 'No!' for one reason. The man is an expert gambler. He played poker with himself, to pass the time! Why would I play a game with him?

"Don't just say no 'cause I'm an expert gambler. How about this? You play one hand of poker. You win, you stay in here. You lose, I send you on to Level Two for the speech classes, regardless of your promise or not."

Well, I had a 50/50 chance I would win, so why not?

Dumbest. Mistake. Ever.

I laid down what I thought was a good hand of an 8, 9, 7, 5. He laid down a hand of four aces.

"I win. Welcome to Level Two Ms. Olette."

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

So, wondering if I gained enough trust to get my handcuffs removed? Nope. In fact, she tried something new. She put a cover over my spot, so I couldn't touch it at all. She had to watch when I peed, or else it was back to the handcuffs. Of course, it just had to be state of the art technology to put a cover over my goddamn &#%!

"No, for the final time Kairi, I will not remove it," she said as she walked in. Damn, she could read minds too?

"So, what do you want to talk about today…" I said solemnly.

"Your reaction to your past."

Shock alert! She brought up my past again! Guess what she hasn't done in two days? Bring up my past!

"So, you were found at the age of ten, trying to sell yourself to make ends meet. Tifa and Cloud found you on a trip to Vietnam, and adopted you after much trouble with the Vietnamese Government. They gave you a new life, and you continue to do this, claiming 'It's the only way I can feel good!'. Bullshit, Kairi, bullshit," she explained, for about the 100th time.

"I get it, but what else is supposed to make me happy?" I yelled.

"Damn it Kairi, it's so goddamn obvious, yet you're so oblivious, you couldn't name it if it were in front of you!"

"Then put it in front of me bitch!"

"Language dear girls!" yelled an old man.

"Shut it Xigbar!" yelled Larxene.

The man presumed to be Xigbar walked in.

"Hm…" he said as he looked at a file, that belonged to me.

"Hey!" Larxene and I yelled.

"Sex Addict due to early age needs and depression? Bullshit. Like hell that's why you're a sex addict," he said.

"Hey! I worked hard on that explanation!" yelled Larxene.

"Well, it's goddamn wrong. Isn't this why you're better off dealing with people who have fears of certain things?" he asked.

"They needed someone else, and you're never around, so deal with it!" Larxene yelled.

"Fine. Larxene, you're off her case. Give me the keys to the handcuffs, and remove that cover you put on her."

"What?"

"It's not like you lost your job! We have a new patient with your field of specialty, so go do it. I already talked to Luxord! Now do it!"

She did as she was told, un-handcuffing me and pulling the cover off, which I must say, hurt like hell.

"Good. Out!" he yelled.

"Fine! Good riddance!" she yelled as she exited. He walked up and slammed the door behind her.

"Finally. Now, Kairi, why don't you tell me the things that make you happy? Other than touching yourself of course."

I thought for a bit, and it soon came to me.

Nothing did.

* * *

Kairi has a new psychiatrist! A new patient has appeared! And where the hell did my dignity go? The world may never know! And to all the depressed people out there, I offer my words of wisdom from someone actually helped for thoughts of depression and suicide! Me! Yes, I'm way too cheerful, but that's not because of the help! It's cause I took the time to search myself for something that made me happy! I hope you can find something that makes you happy! Peace!

-an1995616


	7. Chapter 7

I finally decided to update! But Windows 2010 is being stupid today! Let's hope this works…-_-

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 7

Show Me The Way

* * *

.: Kairi's POV:.

"Ok, let's go over this again…" sighed Xigbar, who had been trying to explain to me how fun life was for the last two hours.

"I get it! Amusement Parks! Lollipops! Candy! Children! I'm not six! I'm 15!" I yelled.

"Eh?" He looked at my file and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Stupid eyesight… That isn't a six."

"You read my file wrong?"

"Sorry!"

"We wasted two hours of my life because of your damn reading skills?"

"I get it! Just go to your class for today!"

I walked out to the classroom nearby. In the Mental School, the nickname of it, we had classes equal to our grade level, 10th Grade. The teacher was a guy named Vexen, who was also a psychiatrist. Currently, he was trying to explain proofs to us.

"It's not a damn science! It's a freaking math problem you idiots!"

"A math problem that forces us to think!" yelled some guy.

"Shut it! Its simple! The answer is the Addition Postulate of Equality!" yelled Xion. ""Vexen! How do we do rigid transformations?"

"What's with the yelling!" yelled Larxene.

"This is school! What do you expect!" yelled Namine.

"Shut up! I'm trying to give someone speech lessons over here!" yelled Zexion, who apparently was the speech teacher for Olette.

This mental hospital was a loud place, when you weren't in Level Zero, as the other inmates called it.

* * *

.:Ollete's POV:.

It was very noisy in the classroom over there. Aren't hospitals supposed to be quite places?

"Now Ollete, lets try it again," said Zexion. "Say 'Ahhh'."

"Ahhhh-COUGH-" I tried to say.

"Okay, so we've laid down the fact that you can't speak…"

I nodded.

"And you don't talk to anyone but me…"

I nodded.

"Well, this was what I signed up for, but we might have to get you a different speech teacher. Someone more…. Fluid."

I stared at him confused.

"I know!" he said, pointing his finger upward.

He reached out his phone, texted someone, looked at the almost immediate response, and got up.

"He'll be here in 10 minutes. I'll bring him here. Please enjoy a book as you wait."

I stared at him, confused.

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

"I thought schools were supposed to teach people!" yelled Xion.

"Damn it! Shut up so I can teach the lesson!" yelled Vexen, the teacher.

"At least help me with the Algebra you just gave me!"

"Ask later!"

"Why not now!"

"Because I'm trying to explain proofs to this young man!"

"Why is he more important than me?"

"Because he's leaving in two days and must be caught up with his schools teachings!"

Xion finally shut up.

"Finally! Damn druggie.." mumbled Vexen.

Xion stood up.

I had a feeling this would happen. Instead of lashing out at him like she normally would, she just upped and left.

"Finally!"

"You bitch!" I yelled. "I thought psychiatrist were supposed to help people!" I yelled.

"I did. You can't fix a problem if you don't know you have one."

"You called her a druggie!"

"I called her that so she would leave and think about her constant yelling at others. Psychiatrist's don't fix one problem. We aim to fix as many as possible before the patient goes back into the real world. This world is just some illusion of peace we create for patients."

I stared at him.

"What? I can't make speeches to explain things every now and then?"

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

School was finally over, and I had to go see Xigbar. He was giving me an extra course he wouldn't talk about.

"Kairi! Over here!" yelled Sora.

"Sora! What are you doing here?" I said.

"I called him in," Xigbar said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Sora said backing away slowly.

"I brought him in. You're going to tell him everything, and I mean everything."

What? You throw me another challenge? I though psychiatrist helped us get over these challenges!

"We do," he said, reading my mind, which all the doctors here seemed to have. "We help you _overcome _them, not avoid them."

He led us into my room, and threw us in, locking the door behind us.

"You aren't getting dinner until you tell him everything," Xigbar said.

"What the hell man?" yelled Sora.

"Don't worry. You aren't the only one going through this challenge," sneered Xigbar.

* * *

.:Xion's POV:.

I walked into my room after being dejected by Vexen, and noticed a blur of silver slip past me. The door slammed shut behind me, and Riku was on the floor.

"What the hell man?" he yelled.

"Xion! Tell him all about the past you kept secret, and why you used drugs!" yelled Zexion.

"What? You expect me to do this now? I thought we agreed to do it later!" I yelled.

"Later is now!"

With that, I heard footsteps moving away from my door.

A note was on the back of the door. It said 'You can't leave until you tell him. I'll open the door when you do.'

"Damn Zexy!"

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

I was recently thrown into a room with Roxas, and told the others, except Olette, were going through this same phase.

"Since we can't leave until you say something about your past, I guess we have to talk," said Roxas.

Being the shy girl I am, I didn't say anything for a few minutes. Roxas suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't worry. You can tell me anything," he said.

I just rested on his chest. It was so warm. If I told him what I was it would break his heart. If I didn't, he would be stuck here for hours with me, which I knew he didn't want.

"Alright. I was taught that pain was good. My dad was Satanist, and thought that if we punished ourselves, we could live happily in hell. He insisted that my mother sacrifice herself for his cause…She died at his hands," I said.

"Namine…I'm sorry. I should've known. I would've made sure you had a happy life with your mother."

I started crying. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I had kept this from him this whole time. Maybe I was just sad I finally told someone.

Maybe I'm just finally free of the weight I held down.

* * *

ITS DONE! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER.

-an1995616


	8. Chapter 8

We continue on to another chapter. I was grounded. Deal with it xD

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 8

Breaking Point

* * *

.:Namine's POV:.

"More," Roxas said.

"Still more?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're still hiding something," Roxas explained.

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are…"

I hoped he was joking, but looking at him, he was dead serious. There was no looking past him once he was serious.

"I'm not hiding anything!" I yelled at him.

"You haven't told me why you do it, just who made you," he explained.

"So?"

"There's a lot more to pain then who induces it."

"I don't get it! Really! I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then we won't be getting out anytime soon."

"I'm serious!"

"I know! You don't know yourself, but your hiding something."

"What could I be hiding?"

"Why you do this! Why you're in a mental hospital! The very reason we're here right now!"

"I'm lonely!"

"What? How can you possibly be lonely? I'm right here. You have friends, parents, me! How can you be lonely!"

He's right. Why am I lonely?

* * *

.:Kairi's POV:.

I told Sora everything from my days with my real parents, to the two years I spent on the streets, until Tifa and Cloud found me. I explained in great detail the two years I spent alone.

"Wow...If I only knew then I wouldn't have put you in here. It's such a personal trauma.. I don't know how a hospital can possibly help you..." he said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"It's okay. You cared about me and that's why you put me in here," I told him. Xigbar opened the door.

"Kairi. We really can't help you if that's the real reason. We can release you know. Would you like to go home?"

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Alright! Pack up. Sora will get you home."

Xigbar took out a file and looked at it.

"Kairi Nguyen. Case closed."

_Kairi leaves after two months of confinement._

* * *

.:Xion's POV:.

"Vanitas made you do drugs?" Riku exclaimed. I just explained to Riku how my old boyfriend turned drug dealer, Vanitas, was the first one to get me hooked on drugs.

"Yea. I'm sorry," I said as tears flowed through my eyes. "It's all my fault."

"Yea, it is. But at least you're trying to change," Riku said as he pulled me into his arms. And that's all that matters."

The door opened and Zexion walked in. He had my file with me and some papers. I think one of them said... Discharge?

"Xion, you can leave now, and continue your withdrawal from home. Kairi has also left the hospital. However, Olette and Namine will stay far longer than you two."

"I can... leave?"

"Yes. Riku will take you home."

I looked at Riku. He had a huge smile on his face. He pulled me into his chest. His tears fell on the top of my head.

"You're coming home..." he whispered.

"Yeah...I'm coming home."

_Xion leaves the hospital after two months of seclusion. She still comes each week for six months to continue her treatment, but has a successful withdrawal overall._

* * *

.: Olette's POV:.

"Hello!"

A mopy haired blonde walked in the room.

"I'm Demxy, your voice teacher. Normally I teach voice for singing, but you're mute, so you're an exception."

I wrote 'Huh?' on my whiteboard.

"I'm going to teach you how to sing!"

I wrote a larger 'Huh?' on my whiteboard.

"If you can get a large range of your voice back, than you can do the rest on your own."

"H*Cough*uh?" I try to say.

"Don't worry. First try holding this note with your voice."

He strummed a sitar he brought along with him. I tried my best to hold the low note, but didn't work.

"Try this one."

He tried a higher note, and surprisingly, I was able to hold it for a long time.

"When people talk, they use their voice in different tones. To regain your ability to speak, we'll need to have you be able to do a large amount of tones. You can currently hold an 'A' note with your voice."

I nodded. What he was saying made sense. If I can vocalize a certain tone, then I can be trained to do others.

"Alright. Lets continue."

* * *

OMG! Kairi and Xion have left! What has this world come too? xD.

-an1995616


	9. Chapter 9

One Eye Open will have a sequel. Can you guess what it's called? Nope? I won't tell you xD

One Eye Open

Chapter 9

Namine

* * *

.:Namine's POV:. (This will be all about Namine as the name implies... xD)

"~Welcome to the jungle, where...!"

I don't know why,but Axel and some blonde guy were playing Rock Band Three in the lunch room, singing Welcome to the Jungle. Of course, I was there to see Axel, who had asked me to come, so I decided to do the one smart thing I've ever done.

Leave.

I walked out the door, but was immediately stopped by Luxord, who was standing with Olette.

"Hi," I said, hopefully innocent enough that he would let me pass. I gestured to Olette that she should run.

"Too bad. Your coming in with me," he said as Olette started to run off. "You too."

He walked us in, and signaled to Axel and someone named Demyx.

"Namine. Olette!" Axel yelled rolling the 'l' in Olette.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Can't you tell. You're going to play Rock Band Three!" Axel said victoriously.

"For the record, I'm against this," said a voice that sounded like Zexion. It had been a month since Xion and Kairi had left, leaving me and Olette to fend for ourselves against these crazy psychologists.

For the past month, I had been undergoing something called, 'Psychological Repairing', as stated by Zexion. He had been helping me overcome my love of pain, and my supposed loneliness. Axel had been helping too, but he was mostly working with a new patient. I had changed, and now I felt like I could call everyone here a friend. Too bad they were crazy.

"We're not crazy friends, we're just psychologists," Zexion had said once. Axel had interrupted the moment by screaming that he and Larxene we're going to have a kid. Luxord said he had beaten Xigbar at poker, and won 20$.

"Fine. What are we doing?" I asked.

Olette wrote on her whiteboard, 'You're scaring me'.

"Done be like that Lette!" said Demyx. This is a perfect chance to test your voice.

"You can talk Olette?" I ask, surprised since I hadn't heard her voice in about a year.

She wrote 'A little.' on her little whiteboard.

"A little?"

"No, she can speak full sentences now. In fact, normally except for 'big' words," Demyx explained.

"You mean like 'indescribable' and 'college'?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, like that!"

…

"Whatever. You two are going to play this game until you get a decent score," Axel explained.

"Why?" I yelled.

"For Olette to practice her voice, and for you to get over your shyness."

"What shyness?"

"Face it. You are a loner because you don't interact with others. Aren't I right?"

I looked back, and was surprised he was right. I had thousands of times where I could have made a new friend, but I pushed them away. Just like I did a lot of people.

"Fine."

I grabbed the guitar, while Olette was pushed to the Mic. Demyx got the second guitar and Axel got on drums. We decided on The Last Night by The Skillet, with Zexion as backup voice. We started

(One song later)

I stared at Olette. She had let her voice shine for the first time in a year. It was like listening to a spring breeze that made you feel all nice inside.

"Olette..." I whispered.

Everyone shut up, and for the first time, she spoke to me.

"Hi..."

"Welcome back," I said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm back..."

"And you're leaving," Zexion said.

"What?" I yelled.

"You passed all five levels, and you're completely caught up with school. You can go back now, and re-adjust."

"W-w-what?"

"Roxas will be coming to pick you up shortly. Please pack your things."

"Wait, wait! This is huge. I can't go and leave Olette all alone."

Olette looked at me and smiled.

"Would you leave someone who needs that much help!" I half asked, half yelled at him.

"She needs to sort this out alone. Besides. She already has help. And is it all works out, she will leave about two weeks after today."

I looked at Olette.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

"Yes. Get back to your life. I'll deal with mine," she said, in the heavenly voice that still amazed me.

"Alright," I said. I looked at everyone.

"Thank you."

_Namine leaves after 4 months of treatment. She leaves during the middle of summer break, and thus has the chance to re-adjust slowly._

_Olette will not have that luxury._

* * *

Cliff hanger? Yesh? Too bad! XD

-an1995616


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is! The final chapter of One Eye Open!

* * *

One Eye Open

Chapter 10

Speak Out

* * *

Speak out, they all say. Speak out! But I can't! Why won't anyone get it! Why won't anyone just get it!

Why doesn't anyone get what happens when I speak out?

_August 12th, Young Girl Found beaten and raped on street. Police investigating cause. Parents outraged and relieved. Father swears to 'Find these bastards and kill them.'. Young girl herself has lost ability to speak. Identity with held._

_One Day Earlier_

"_That's a good girl... She's finally stopped screaming," said the man._

_Two Day's Earlier_

"_Just be glad you're not pregnant," said the man._

_Three Day's Earlier_

"Come on Hayner. I want to see you try!" yelled Vanitas. He and his gang had ganged up on us again, demanding that Hayner work as a hit man for them. Hayner is one of the strongest and best people in the town. He's beaten up a few criminals and can beat almost anyone in school. The one's he can't beat are either druggies or jerks. He always refuses to work with them though. He doesn't fight unless he has to.

"No!" yells Hayner.

"Go away!" I yell.

"Stay out of this girl!" Vanitas yelled.

"Back off from her!" yelled Hayner.

"Says who?" he asked, obviously getting irritated.

"Me!" said Hayner. He then punches Vanitas square in the jaw. This makes all his cronies jump at Hayner. He beats the first few, but the last one has knife. He stabs Hayner, and punches him in the temple, knocking him out.

"Hayner!"

"Get the girl!" Vanitas yelled.

I tried to run, but they grabbed me and tied me with a rope.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell.

Vanitas gags my mouth with something that, after all this, gave me swine flu.

"Shut up. If he won't join us, then you will. This ought to teach you to keep your mouth shut," he said. He ordered one of the guys to come over. He whispered in his ear, and the next thing I know, he swings a bat at my face.

A few hours, days, whatever, later, I wake up to find that I've been completely stripped and hog tied.

"Alright. This will teach you," someone said as he entered something into me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yell, muffeled by the gag. I notice I'm sweating and crying. Then I know what they've been doing to me.

"Hmph! Scream all you want, 'aint no one going to here you!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He kept at his routine until some liquid flowed into me.

"Oh yeah!"

This kept on for hours, upon hour, upon hour. It all blurred by, until I ran out of energy to stay conscious and scream.

I faint.

I wake up the next day (week?) to find that I'm in a hospital. My parent are here, and so is Hayner, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, along with two policeman.

"She's awake!" my mom yells.

Everyone rushes over and starts calling my name. The light is so bright, and everyone is screaming so loud. I can't take it. I really can't take it. I close my eyes, and hope everything will end.

"Olette! Don't go! Olette!" they all scream, their voices blurring together. A nurse comes in, and pushes everyone out while a doctor starts ordering them around. I'm listening to a beeping sound. It's getting louder and louder, each beep getting faster and faster. I hear people ordering people around, but I don't care. My mind is saying it's all going to end. It's all going to end.

"Don't you dare die Olette!"

My eyes flutter open to see Hayner right there, holding my hand. He's been crying, by the look in his red eyes.

"Too tired..." I whisper. But then I notice no sound came out of my mouth. Then I thought, it was better that way. I mouthed it to him instead.

"No! No!"

I mouth 'Bye...' to him and close my eyes.

"Olette!"

I open them with a start and look to my side. It's Hayner again, but this time he's really crying. Hard.

"Don't go! Why the hell do you have to go! Why not me!"

He wants to go too? I want to take him with me too. Now I'm crying and when he looks at me, he sees a tear flow down my cheek. All the nurses are gone, and the doctor isn't yelling. He sees whats going on and leaves the room. It's just me and Hayner now. He pulls me up and steadies my body as I try to open my eyes.

"Don't go..."

I mouth to him, 'I won't.'.

And with that, my ordeal is over. I'm alive.

And I vow never to speak again. The last time I ever spoke, it made someone hurt Hayner. I don't ever want that to happen to anyone ever again.

_Present_

And now, I'm in the room, ending my tale to Luxord, who is sitting there patiently taking it all in.

"And now you can speak again. You always could. But it's your choice to speak or not," he says.

I nod.

"So will you?"

I shake my head.

"What will it take to convince you?"

I tried to think of an answer, but couldn't find one. He sat there waiting, noticed I didn't have one, and motioned someone to come in.

Hayner walked in and sat beside me on my bed.

"Hey," he says, quietly.

I wave.

"You can talk to me you know," he said.

I nod.

"What's wrong? You can talk now. Do you know how happy I was when I heard this! I wanted to hear you right away! But they made me wait while you told your story," he explained.

I nodded in reply.

"Please Olette. Speak up," he whispers.

Luxord stands up and leaves the room. I thought he was going to lock us in like what happened to Namine, Xion, and Kairi, but instead he just closes the door.

"Speak," Hayner says as he holds my hand.

I take my whiteboard and write down 'Only if you let me.'.

"I do. You know I never thought that was your fault you know. I thought it was mine," he whispered. "I spent days trying to find you, but the police found you first, on the clock tower in a bloody pile. I rushed to the hospital to see you, and waited hours until they said I could come in with your parents. I say you, and then Kairi, Xion and Namine came in. We waited an hour, and you finally woke up. They all rushed to you screaming your name, but I stood in a corner, trying to think of a way to face you. Then they pushed us out. They said you almost died. I ran in and screamed 'Don't die' and you didn't. You didn't."

I looked at him, and he was crying. I was too. I held onto him and for the first time, I whispered to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

One Eye Open – An Nguyen (Me)

I've got one eye open

One eye on the world

One eye on what I love

I've got one eye closed

Not seeing the whole

Ignoring the hurt

I've got two eyes closed

Seeing nothing

Looking inside

I've got Two Eyes Open

Seeing it all

Loving you dearly

* * *

End! It has finished! The sequel will come, don't you worry! It goes by the name of One Eye Closed! I hope you all wait for it!

-an1995616


End file.
